kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Gnik
"You each have a very important task. I expect you all to live up to it, in the name of our New World." -Ragaj Gnik to his allies (src) Team Gnik is a major antagonistic group of the Seven Lights Saga, and the equivalent to Team Gnaa of the Nextgen Series. Just like the latter, they are villains from different game franchises. Their goal is to find the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses. Members Ragaj Gnik Ragaj is the leader, and the Lesser Lord of Time. He somehow knew about the Apocalypse and the Twenty Keys Prophecy, and has told his choice allies almost everything. Sheldon J. Plankton Plankton is a microorganism from the sea town of Bikini Bottom. He's a mad scientist and a restaurant owner. His job in Team Gnik is to persuade the Seven Lights to come over to their side. In reality, Gnik just wanted him to steal the God Fruit for the World Leaders to take. Plankton was also ordered to kill Team Rupert for an unknown reason, but failed. Dr. Nefarious Dr. Nefarious is a mad, robot scientist from the Solana Galaxy. His job is to discover Maddy Murphy's secret power that Ragak Gnik doesn't even know about. Specter Specter is a psychokinetic ape, who gained intelligence from putting on the Peak Point Helmet. He is currently conquering the many KND treehouses to establish his mind-control TV network. His job is to brainwash everybody to be against the World Government. Mr. Dark Mr. Dark is a sorcerer from the world of Raymanland. He wields the Protoon. Giovanni Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket, a team of Pokémon hunters. He organized Mewtwo's creation. His goal is to capture the Ten Firstborn so that Team Rocket can rule the New World. X.A.N.A. XANA is the newest member, once the KND network MCP. His job is to clean up the Bridge to the New World, although he does a poor job at it. Members' Fates *Mr. Dark - after killing Madotsuki in his attempt to become real, Bill Cipher steals Mado's reality instead. Bill burns Mr. Dark and renders him helpless. He is hospitalized and imprisoned. *X.A.N.A. - merged with Gozaburo Kaiba to become XANAIBA. They were destroyed by Vanellope and Carol Masterson. *Dr. Nefarious - defeated by Zach Murphy. His spirit ascends to Heaven after finally achieving sanity. *Sheldon J. Plankton - defeated by Team Rupert and converted into a Pikmin. He was left planted in the ground inside the Dream Den. *Specter - with chronitons having been implanted in his body by Ragaj, the Lesser Lord forced Specter to seize King Andrew and willed Specter to self-destruct. Unfortunately, Andrew was saved by Zach. *Ragaj Gnik - after successfully killing Jagar King, Lord English's chi was able to merge with Ragaj and fully resurrect the Lord of Time, killing Ragaj in the process. *Medusa - following English's revival, the Time Lord destroys Medusa, letting her essence be absorbed by Ganondorf. Medusa is able to reform herself following Ganon's defeat, and she makes up with Palutena. But due to her crimes, Medusa is imprisoned deep within the Underworld. Relationships With Each Other The members of Team Gnik don't get along well at all, and for almost every occasion they meet, they get into comical squabbles. These traits are shared among their minions, always fighting to get the glory and attention of their respective masters. Sometimes, the minions do work together in battle, but some kind of squabble will ensue. Stories They Appeared *Code: XANA (Chapter 5; shadowed) *Viridi's Last Stand (ending) *Operation: FROST (Nefarious only) *Operation: RECLAIM (Specter only) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *They were officially introduced at the end of the first saga of the Nextgen Series, just like Team Gnaa was introduced at the end of the first saga of the First Series. *Almost all the Team Gnik members are scientists, except Ragaj and Mr. Dark. Site Poll Which Team Gnik member is your favorite? Ragaj Gnik Giovanni X.A.N.A. Dr. Nefarious Mr. Dark Specter Sheldon J. Plankton Medusa Category:Organizations Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Team Gnik